Lovers in the Midst
by Skyfirewho
Summary: 5 clans, 3rd generation demons & a lovers temptation. Lemons.
1. From Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Creation of the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi.. yada yada**

It was boreal. It was bone numbing. IT was….

"COLD!!!!" gasped the shivering figure.

The lapsing moment her 5'2 frame plummeted into the azure depths of her cumbersomely large pool she howled in surprise. At the tender age of seventeen Kagome Higurashi as a February baby, a Pisces, the newest member to join the wavering ranks of the cat clan and currently attempting to be one with the stupid thing called water. With fully developed curves, luscious black tresses complimented by cerulean eyes, at 105 pounds Kagome was a model in the making.

Unfortunately she had not always been blessed with the ethereal beauty of the cat clan; in fact it was just last night the unworldly transformation took place.

-Flash Back-

Inuyasha's fattened bodice swayed as he neared his unsuspecting victim. With a tremendous leap he laid waste to the meters between himself and the 140 pound Kagome and stared dizzily at her black, thick, coarse hair which faced him. When his fingers nimbly latched onto her shoulders, Inuyasha bit down on his lower lip preparing his ears for the incoming onslaught of monstrous screeches. ..

Kagome screamed bloody hell as she felt the unpracticed touch of her attacker. Even before his progression towards her, before his fingers made contact with her shoulders, Kagome knew exactly who stood behind her.

"I have finally figured it out" said a lusty Inuyasha.

"Then hurry it up" hissed the nearly panting Kagome.

…..It should have been obvious from the moment they met. Whenever this pair came into radius their hormones spiraled out of control; but the curse of the 5 Clans robbed them of beauty and intellect until the age seventeen when unsightly and dimwitted became roman like gods/goddess with I.Q's massing in on above the regular 'gifted' person.

Seventeen years they waited and plotted. Seventeen years of listening to the tale of the 5 clans. Seventeen years of being over weight and stupid. Their seventeen years were up and Inuyasha managed to figure out the how to lift the curse…..

Inuyasha's human hands gripped Kagome's mini skirt and desperately began tugging at them. Wanting to save her newly purchased wardrobe from being shredded by the horny claws of a soon to be dog demon she swiveled on toe point to face Inuyasha. Acting fast he pushed her up against the dirty wall of the dark ally, he had earlier requested they meet at, ripping her panties to half mast and watch as she undid his belt and pulled down his zipper. Lifting her right leg up slightly Kagome couldn't even blink as Inuyasha grabbed her leg and swung it over his shoulder. Putting all his weight against the now panting Kagome he whispered in her ear.

"Ready?"

"To be beautiful?" said Kagome.

"No to fuck"

"Duh"

Without another word Inuyasha leaned backward and positioned his throbbing cock at her wet entrance and waited the required few seconds. Then without warning he slowly pushed in until his eleven inch dick was consumed and just like that the weight that held them down for seventeen years dispersed as well as the pimples, thick eyebrows and other unmentionables. Unable to contain herself Kagome gasped and tears began pouring down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" said a dumbfounded but incredibly gorgeous white haired Inuyasha.

"Because it..it…and... and" she sobbed.

Molten gold eyes narrowed in thought as his muscular pectorals heaved from the energy of restraining himself from further impaling the large breasted, tight bodied cat demon before him. Sighing he began pulling out only to be stopped by the slim fingers of Kagome lacing around his waist and pulling him back into her warmth.

Inuyasha hissed as her tight snatch enveloped his massive cock and grinded against her slightly.

"harder" she purred in his ears as her claws pierced his skin.

Picking her up by her toned butt he carefully placed her right on his crouch and couldn't help but nuzzle her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he began pulling in and out nice and slow. Tormenting the beautiful Kagome in ways she never imagined. Taking hold of her full pink lips he traced the outline of her small fangs and gasped as her hands raced down to massage his balls.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha like an experienced lover. Suckling and whimpering. She moaned as his dick hit her g-spot over and over. She gripped his balls squeezing him, wanting him to feel pain. Her lips now swollen pursed in frustration blocking further entrance.

-end of flash back-

Kagome sighed in annoyance at the memory. She was now beautiful and proud but the others would soon know of the transformation and although the transactions which took place would remain a secret due to the oath dated back to the 500's no would know 'how' the curse was lifted and yet the seventeen year old felt and looked crestfallen. Must've been because of her love.. for the other.

_Authors note: Should I go on??? Someone please review and I already know what im going to do with the story but I just need to know if anyone is interested in it._

_Lalalloveit[hateit? tell me_

_-Skyfirewho_


	2. And so

It was pain. The pain of being alone. The pain of random animosity. It was being a teen.

Isolated from the whirling activities of modern day Tokyo sat pretty Kagome lazily staring into breaking day beyond her glass walls. Sighing softly Kagome swiftly rose from her chic, earth friendly, chair to saunter a few strides into the marble encasement of her bathroom.

15 minutes passed before Kagome sprinted out of the oak wood doors of her 2 bedroom apartment and into the mayhem of 7:00 rush hour traffic. Kagome pounded the steering wheel of her red jaguar in frustration seething silently. 

-30 minutes later-

Whipping out a compact Kagome tediously checked her appearance. So far the only flaws she saw in her outfit was the little too low rise of her dark denim jeans and the flaring hunger pains that contorted her tight fit halter top. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time to date Kagome whipped out her kitty heels to replace the house slippers which covered her size 5 feet.

Stepping out of her extravagant car looking to be worth an estimated million bucks in Euro was the fabulous Kagome donning Chanel shades as her newly purchased iphone took hostage of her right hand.

"KAGOME!!! GIRL YOU LOOK FINNNNNNE" howled a random group of upper classmen as she strolled by.

Kagome barely batted her long gorgeous eyes to acknowledge them. Restraining to sigh once more she set her sights on the walk way of hell which entailed more cat calls but also the destination of her period 1 class. Twirling the keys of jaguar in her left hand and texting with her right Kagome fought the compulsion to narrow her blue eyes thus beginning the 7 yard strut which separated her and an air con. Room filled with clashing demons and demoness.

"joy" muttered Kagome under her breath.

"Why that perfectly explains the emotion which fills thou at the sight of young bre-ath taking heiress Kagome" exclaimed the swaggering Koga.

"Even when thoroughly intoxicated you mange to charm even the moody. Koga please do entertain me with the entrails of last nights most outrageous gala kik-ho threw" said a wary Kagome not bothering to turn around to glance at the trailing teen.

"Well it began with her gaily frolicking through the swarming mass of eligible rich grandpas and abruptly ended when her maid Kanna dragged her back upstairs to avoid further destruction to her family name" replied a studious looking Koga.

Koga smiled to himself. It never ceased to amuse him when he was graced with the limited time Kagome spared just for a morning or evening chat. As a gay man he prided himself on his dashing looks and lush tail.

They continued walking now 5 yards away from Ms. Takisha's classroom Koga's tail now happily swaying.

"I heard she turned down a modeling career just to pursue college" whispered a shivering mouse demon to her large demon friend as they both ogled the nearly ethereal bodice of Kagome.

"I HEARD! Can you believe this chick?" exclaimed the rat demoness.

"Pardon?" Koga spat out at the freshmen.

Simultaneously Kagome and Koga turned on heel to look at the demonesses. Kagome eyes flickered in interest awaiting the freshmen to continue.

"I.. I um… your beautiful miss Kagome" dumbly stuttered the mouse girl.

In unison the pair rolled their eyes but the hovering crowd didn't know that due to their matching shades. Kagome sighed and graced the freshmen with thee sight of her serene eyes now dazzling in the fluorescent light as they glimmered by lifting her shades to set them atop her head hence forth preparing her lips to begin their ravaging of the unlucky duo's ignorant ears and pride. Thinking again Kagome allowed her lips to curl in disgust followed by the classic narrowing of her eyes.

"i…..uhh.. please… um" began the rat girl.

Without a word Kagome and Koga turned and left leaving the shaken demons to fall to the floor and receive endless belittlement and vile insults by fellow freshmen and upper classmen and it was only the first day of school.

-sesshomaru pov-

The teasing white strands of hair swayed to and fro as Sesshomaru gallantly jumped out of his bed which was currently buried beneath the pricey grandeur of young Adonis heir bedding.

Arriving at 'the academy', which conveniently young heiress Kagome among the other Demon/ demoness aristocrats attended, Sesshomaru smiled smugly 10 minutes late no less.

Sweeping into the foyer of his period 1 class he pounced on Ms. Takishi's door to be quickly let in by the wistful hand of Kagura.

"My deepest apologies" he barked to the single 30 year old.

"A bit of a traffic if I do say so myself"

She smiled slightly totally engrossed in a book and waved him away.

When class was through Kagome let her self out of Ms. Takishi's room in a rush; unfortunately for her Sesshomaru was hot on her tail.

"So it is quite evident you and Inu no Baka have broken your curse…" he spoke aloud quite uncouthly.

"Yes…. I suppose so" replied a bored looking Kagome.

"Please put down the mask and allow the lovers that did not make it to converse civilly" he jabbed

A pinning silence followed as Kagome played with a strand of her black tresses.

"Kagome…."

"Yes arrogant Sesshomaru?"

"Marry me"

"AHAHAHAHAH!"

"I was waiting for that. Okay time to get serious so… how do you think I look?" she inquired after her mild bout of laughter.

"Absolutely stunning; you know one of these days an old bloke is going to be serious about proposal"

"Well hopefully that old bloke is not…..." she nearly whispered.


End file.
